scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Roxanne Richter
Roxanne "Roxie" Richter is a major villain in the graphic novel Scott Pilgrim, and its movie adaptation/video game Scott Pilgrim vs. the World and also a supporting villain in Scooby-Doo and Scott Pilgrim. She is a member of the League of Evil Exes, being the only lesbian female ever dated by Ramona Flowers during a "bi-curious" phase. She is voiced/portrayed by Mae Whitman, who also voiced Katara in Avatar: The Last Air Bender (2005-2008), Rose in American Dragon: Jake Long (2005-2007), Yuffie Kisaragi in Kingdom Hearts 2, and April O'Neil in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series. Relatives *Mr. Richter (father) *Mrs. Richter (mother) Planning to kill Tess Tyler Roxanne Richter had sent one of her followers to find a treasure on a Mexican land in Arizona. The selfish blonde-haired girl named Tess Tyler (Meaghan Martin) was to steal the treasure and hand it to Roxanne Richter. However, Tess Tyler fell in love with an unnamed teenage boy and married him. Roxanne Richter had Tess Tyler murdered two years later. Scooby-Doo and Scott Pilgrim Since the disappearance of her long-time nemesis, Roxanne Richter had been leading a dull and boring life. That all changed one day when she received a phone call from Bradley "Brad" Chiles' wife Judy Reeves (Tia Carrere). Several days later, the two met again after having been apart for three years. However, upon seeing her rival's face, Judy immediately opened fire, with Roxanne returning the favor. The ensuing brutal gun battle lasted for days. Both sides failed to land an offensive blow and it was decided they would settle things at the Canterlot High. Roxanne vowed to destroy her rival once and for all. Prologue description Roxanne Richter. A girl who had always fought with her long-time rival Judy Reeves. Judy vanished (along with Professor Pericles, Ricky Owens, Cassidy Williams, and Bradley "Brad" Chiles) few years ago and Roxanne felt something missing in her life. Then, she got a call from... Judy Reeves. Roxanne met Judy a few days later and the moment Judy saw her long-time rival, shots were fired. The ensuing clash lasted for many days. In the end, they decided to calm things in the Canterlot High. Roxanne said negatively, "That stupid fool! This time, she's dead!". Epilogue description After being inspired by their fierce rivalry, an unnamed movie director insists on casting them in an upcoming movie. "With that stupid witch?!" Despite her hatred for her long-time rival, Roxanne knows that this is a chance she can't pass up. Ending description Roxanne and Judy are hired to take part in a movie. They fight in a castle's rooftop with swords. In the end, Judy is victorious, and Roxanne falls to the ground. The director complains that they aren't following the script at all. Moments later, Judy's dress begins to rips. As Judy tries to hold onto her dress, Roxanne is shown smiling maliciously. Character relationships *Mr. E/Ricky Owens - Defeated by him and forced to work for him in Scooby-Doo and Scott Pilgrim. *Judy Reeves - Defeated by her and is forced to work for her in Scott Pilgrim and Naruto. *Itachi Uchiha - Defeated by him and is forced to work for him in Scott Pilgrim and Naruto. Fought him in the anime opening of Scooby-Doo: The Curious Case of Naruto Uzumaki. *Rip Van Winkle - Roxanne briefly works for Rip Van Winkle (Kari Wahlgren) in Scooby-Doo and Scott Pilgrim: Dark Resurrection before she was ultimately killed by Alucard (Crispin Freeman). *Theodore Seville - She stole his amulet and use it to summoned the ten-tailed beast. She also held Theodore's adoptive father Dave "David" Seville (Jason Lee) hostage and later nearly killed him. She later kidnapped him prior to Scott Pilgrim vs. the World. Fought him in the anime opening of Scott Pilgrim: The Curious Case of Theodore Seville. *Lucius Malfoy - She was initially one of Lucius' supporters in Scooby-Doo and the Deathly Hallows, but withdraw after Lucius' true motives were revealed. *Lucas Lee - Her best friend. *Tess Tyler - She stole her diamond amulet and used it to summoned the three-tailed beast. She also held Tess Tyler's parents hostage and later killed them in cold blood without showing any remorse. She later kidnapped and murdered her during the events of Scott Pilgrim: Vampire Hunter. *Bradley "Brad" Morton - She stole his ruby necklace and used it to unleashed the four-tailed beast. She also held Bradley Morton's parents Officer Morton (Dee Bradley Baker) and Mrs. Morton hostage respectively, and later slaughtered them in cold blood with no remorse. She later kidnapped and killed him prior to Scott Pilgrim and Jake Long. *Professor Kakuzawa - She was initially one of Chief Kakuzawa supporters in Scooby-Doo x Elfen Lied, but withdraw after Chief Kakuzawa's true motives were revealed. *Lucy - She attempts to stop her in Scooby-Doo x Elfen Lied, but failed miserably. *Director Kakuzawa - She was initially one of Director Kakuzawa's supporters in Scooby-Doo x Elfen Lied, but withdraw after Director Kakuzawa's true motives were revealed. *Queen Grimhilde - She was initially one of Queen Grimhilde's supporters in Scott Pilgrim and the Seven Dwarfs, but withdraw after Queen Grimhilde's true motives were revealed. *Daphne Blake - Her opponent in the anime opening of Scooby-Doo and Scott Pilgrim. *Melissa Walls (nee Whitney) - Indebted to her by unknown circumstances after she saved her life in a certain critical situation she was in. Promised Roxanne to kill both Augustus Raven, Henry Wu (B.D. Wong), and Jonah Weatherly in vengeance respectively, for the three men's conquest for absolute power. *Vector the Crocodile - She fought him in the anime opening of Scott Pilgrim: Vector's Bizarre Adventure. *Espio the Chameleon - She fought him in the anime opening of Scooby-Doo: The Curse of Camp Crescent Moon. Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Suspects Category:Culprits Category:Humans Category:Characters